Lost Stories 1: Seven Days
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Original story by Lixie Lorn. I'll try my best to finish the story as the original author would've. Original summary: A dodgy pokemon biology course leads to seven days of lemons... very little plot, very many lemons, pokephilia. Always read the small print.
1. Chapter 1, Day 0

**The following is the continuation of the story 'Seven Days'. For unknown reasons, author Lixie Lorn is no longer able to complete this story. I do not own this story, I am simply finishing it as best I can.**

* * *

 _Yay for lemons. Yay for plot. Yay for pokephilia. If a combination of those three sounds bad, leave now._

 _Disclaimer-Pokemon belongs to Nintendo or something._

 _Warning-See authors notes_

Seven Days

Prologue-Day 0

"Ok, class, this week we're going to be studying pokemon breeding patterns." said the teacher.

The teacher was a woman, about thirty by her looks. They were in a classroom, and the only other people in there were five girls, between the ages of fifteen and nineteen.

"To do this, we're going into the pokemon ranch out back." continued the teacher.

They were in a university specialising in various pokemon related topics. There were in fact only nine students currently in the school, these five studying pokemon biology, and another four studying pokemon history. Behind the university was a very large area of wild land referred to as the ranch. This land was owned by the university, populated by as many species of pokemon as possible.

"For safety, we're going to need you to take these pills." continued the teacher. She stood up from her seat, walking towards the door and motioning for the students to follow her, which they did.

They gathered together in a room, where a large double door held the entrance into the ranch.

The teacher held out a pack of pills, giving three different pills to each of the girls.

They were all excited, having never been allowed out before. None of them noticed, or at least realised, that the teacher did not take any pills herself.

She made a signal in the air, and the doors opened. Out of a side door another woman approached, younger, with a smile.

"For your own safety you're going to be sprayed with certain chemicals on the way through the doors." she explained.

The girls nodded, and walked through the door, a liquid being sprayed onto each of them as they passed through, the two adults following them, also being sprayed.

They were maybe five minutes from the door when the girls all collapsed, asleep, onto the ground.

The teacher immediately walked over to them and begun stripped them naked. The other woman asked.

"Are you sure this is legal?"

"Yes, it was in the small print. It's watertight. They signed it." said the first woman, who had now finished undressing the unconscious girls. She picked a pokeball from inside her coat and opened it, revealing a Pidgeot.

"Ok, you know where they're going." she started, before stopping. "Wait!"

She reached into her coat again, picking out five little beads, and then putting one into each of the girl's ears.

"There. Translator beads." she said, before lifting the first girl onto the Pidgeot. "Kay, you can go.

The Pidgeot nodded, and flew off.

There was a loud noise, and a Venusaur approached from behind, looking hungrily at the two women.

"Excellent." said the teacher, as the other woman started to undress. "I was wondering what we were going to do while we waited."

 _Prologue done!_


	2. Chapter 2, Day 1

_Chapter 1, here we go!_

Day 1

Katy awoke in a small clearing surrounded by trees, the light shining down upon her. The trees were waving gently in the breeze.

She was struggling to remember…

Her last memory was just outside the university, and then… nothing.

How did she get here?

And why was she naked?

She stood up.

Katy was fifteen, a beauty, with long brown hair cascading down her sides and warm brown eyes any man could lose himself in.

There was a noise right behind her. A grunt.

Something ran into her pushing her over.

And then something warm slid against her.

She looked back quickly, seeing a Tauros wildly trying to push into her.

Then he succeeded, his cock sliding into her ass.

She screamed.

He pushed deeper, then pulled out, sliding in again, faster, then faster.

Her screams only grew louder from the pain.

Then the Tauros finally came, and drew out of her.

She fell forwards, rolling onto her back.

The Tauros looked at her quizzically, moving closer and sniffing at her cunt. Comprehension dawned on its face.

It moved over her again, thrusting its cock into her vagina.

She screamed as it broke her hymen, the pain almost as much as the oversized cock had been in her ass.

Then the pleasure hit.

Within seconds she was wildly pushing back, trying to get him deeper into her.

She came. Then he came.

They stopped.

It was quite a while before the Tauros got up, and pushed at her with his nose.

"Follow now." he grunted.

She was surprised. How could she understand him?

"Now." he said again, walking through the clearing.

When she didn't follow, he returned, wrapping his tails around her and pulling her after him.

Before too long, they reached another, larger clearing. In it there were maybe thirty Tauros. Three were currently engaged fucking a Miltank. Another six were waiting next to them.

She gulped.

* * *

Tia awoke from a deep sleep in a cave. She looked around her quickly, assessing the situation. She quickly realised that she had no clue where she was, she was naked, and there were four Arcanine approaching her from the mouth of the cave,

She was an intelligent girl. She'd read the small print.

She smiled, and opened her legs.

One of the Arcanine looked at her, sniffing at her cunt, breathing in her scent, licking at her face, smelling her black hair, staring at her green eyes.

Then, slowly, with infinite care, he pushed into her, and she pulled him closer, breathing out slowly as pleasure ran through her body.

The he began to push faster, and she lost control, and screamed her pleasure to the skies, reverberating through the cave.

She lost track of time.

He came, his seed spilling into her. Almost in response she came as well, her liquid soaking into her fur.

He nuzzled at her face, and stood.

"Follow us, and welcome to our pack." he said.

She stood up, and followed. She did not question how she understood him. It seemed only natural at that moment.

* * *

Leanne opened her eyes to see a small lake, and palm trees. A short distance away, there was a desert.

How in Mew's name did she get here?

She looked down at herself, surprised to see she was naked.

This had to be a dream, she decided.

So she went to the lake, to swim.

She was soaking in the water, her eyes closed, when a shadow appeared to blot out the warmth of the sun.

She opened her eyes to see a large Flygon above her, looking inquisitively at her entrance.

She was too surprised to move.

Seconds later, when the Flygon's dick came out and it thrust into her, she was too busy moaning in pleasure to move, other than up and down.

Leanne woke up, maybe a few hours later, with no idea about when she was going to wake up from this wonderful dream.

* * *

Lixxy woke up within a thick area if jungle, wondering where she was. Looking around, she noticed her current state. AKA, naked.

She smiled. She'd hoped that was what the small print had meant.

She was sixteen, with curly brown hair and brown eyes, and a slightly worrying smile.

She set off into the forest.

It was a few minutes before she found anything.

A Scyther, hiding in a tree, supposedly waiting for something to pass.

She barely saw it.

But she did. She smiled, and walked past it, walking very loudly.

There was an almost inaudible buzzing, and the Scyther was behind her.

She turned to face it, and opened her arms wide.

The Scyther took a deep breath, smelling the scent that was all over her. Especially between her legs…

The Scyther's cock came out.

Lixxy smiled again, and let herself fall backwards onto the soft grass under the trees, her legs opening.

In the blink of an eye, the Scyther was on top of her, the flat of his blades against her arms. Then he pushed into her.

She pushed herself further onto him, milking him for all she could.

Before long, he came, and he lay on top of her, and slept.

Lixxy slid herself out from under him, and went looking for someone else.

* * *

Emily regained consciousness in a mountainous area, in what seemed to be a small valley. She was naked, she realised, and… there were about seven Golem around her.

Two of them saw her open her eyes and smiled. One then lifted up her legs and shoved his cock into her ass, as another sat on her stomach and pushed into her cunt.

She screamed in pain and fear.

The two pokemon continued, uncaring, even enjoying her screams, as the rest of the pokemon watched on.

Not nearly soon enough, the two pokemon came, and let go of her.

She cried out in relief.

Another two Golem approached her.

* * *

 _Heh. Mixture of responses no?_


	3. Chapter 3, Day 2

**This is the chapter where my interpretation comes in. There are two possible ways this story could have gone, either following the characters mentioned on day one through all seven days, or each day having a new set of characters. As I can't exactly ask the original author which was going to be used, I'll have to do both. I'll start with the former, as it's the most likely, then do the latter to cover all my bases.**

 _Chapter 2_

Day 2

Katy woke with barely any feeling in her legs. The Tauros had used her one by one, each fucking her however they saw fit. The odd thing was, sore as Katy was, she hadn't been scared. She'd actually enjoyed it, and had been excited at each new Tauros stepping forward to mate with her.

Still, she didn't know where she was, why she was there, how she got there, or why she could understand what the Tauros had been saying to her. She needed to get home.

She got up on her shaky legs, a mix of relief and disappointment hitting her as she saw that all the Tauros were still sleeping. She began to creep away slowly, eventually making it out of the Tauros territory. Well...almost.

Right at the edge Katy froze as she heard a noise. Had she accidentally woken the Tauros? How?! She'd been so careful!

She was about to try and make a run for it, until she realized that the sound wasn't a Tauros, but the Miltank. Upon further inspection, Katy found the Miltank on her back, hooves furiously working on her pussy. She'd already been fucked by, like, twenty Tauros! How could she still be horny!?

Katy realized that, much like the Tauros, the Miltank must be in her heat. She moaned and sputtered in desperation as she did everything she could to cum. Katy knew it wouldn't work. She needed a Tauros, or any other pokemon really.

Katy fidgeted nervously, finding it hard to look away from the lusting Miltank as she masturbated. She knew she needed to get going, but she was frozen. As she watched, Katy became conscious of the heat between her own legs, which rapidly became intolerable.

Katy couldn't help it, she needed to alleviate the pressure. She lowered her hand between her legs, glad she didn't have to fidget with any clothes, and began to finger herself. Slowly at first, but soon her own fingers matched the speed of the Miltank's hooves. Katy squeezed her eyes shut as she got close, not noticing that the Miltank had stopped moaning.

"Want some help with that?"

Katy's eyes snapped open, and she saw the Miltank in front of her, so close she could feel her breath. The pokemon didn't wait for an answer, pinning Katy and probing her pussy with her tongue.

Katy knew she should've been disqusted. She wasn't a pokephile and she certainly wasn't a lesbian, but all she could think about wad how amazing the Miltank's tongue felt.

Only a day had passed, but Tia couldn't tell, nor did she care. She'd spent the entire day and most of the night pleasing every Arcanine. Even the females. She was like a toy, being passed around and used for pleasure, but at the same time, she was treated with the utmost care and respect.

It was amazing. And Tia's giddiness at her new role only went up when she opened her eyes and was face to face with a Ninetales. He must've snuck into the cave undetected. Tia wondered if she should alert the others, but the moment she felt the Ninetales' cock, just as big and moving twice as fast as the Arcanine, thrust into her, all thought left her.

Leanne walked through the desert sand, hoping to either figure out where she was, or find the flygon again. Neither was the case. Instead, while walked, Leanne stumbled down into a large hole/den of sorts in the sand. She would've panicked if she weren't still half certain she was dreaming.

Looking up, she saw several Sandslash in the little hideout. The moment Leanne opened her mouth to try and ask them where she was, the first one grabbed her head and thrust his stiff member into her mouth. Leanne would've thought this was rude, if she didn't find the sensation oddly nice.

Another Sandslash walked up behind her, digging his claws into the sand for support as he thrust into her pussy. Leanne marbled at how hard their robs were, and made a joke to herself concerning the ground types being rock hard.

Leanne was a bit upset when the sandslash came in her pussy, as she hadn't cum yet. When she saw the seven other sandslash in the pit, one of which was already closing in on her, Leanne realized she'd have plenty of time to get off.

Lixxy had taken shelter in a little tent she made from foliage. She was upset that she hadn't found any other pokemon, and had had to resort to masturbating just to het to sleep. The moment she left her tent and felt a vine slap her rear, she knew she wouldn't have the same problem again.

Looking around, Lixxy saw the Ivysaur the vine belonged to. Grinning, Lixxy smacked her own ass, and wiggled it for the Ivysaur. The Ivysaur grinned at the invitation, smacking her ass with his vine again as he came forth from the foliage.

Lixxy felt both vines wrap around her legs, pulling them. This caused Lixxy to land on her back with her legs spread wide; not that she minded. Luxxy reached down, spreading her pussy with her fingers. The Ivysaur leaned down, licking Lixxy's pussy.

Lixxy moaned as the Ivysaur's large tongue pushed inside her. Lixxy held onto the Ivysaur's head, refusing to let him stop eating her until she came. Lixxy laid back with a sigh after she'd cum, catching her breath. Looking back at the Ivysaur, her eyes widened when she saw how massive his cock was. It would pprobably take a few minutes just to get it inside her.

Actually, thanks to the Ivysaur's grabbing Lixxy's hips amd thrusting in hard, it only took a second. Lixxy yelped, unsure whether to give into the immense pain or the equally large pleasure. Lixxy focused on the pleasure, hoping to forget the pain altogether as the Ivysaur began pumping in and out of her savagely, not planning on stopping any time soon.

Emily hadn't so much fallen asleep the night before so much as she'd fainted after hours of the Golem raping her. By the time one was too tired to keep going, another was rested enough to start again. Judging from how much cum was coating her body, not to mention filling her ass, pussy, and throat, Emily knew they hadn't stopped for at least an hour after she'd fainted.

Deciding now would be the best time for an escape, Emily began crawling away from the Golems' territory. She wanted to run, but she didn't have any feeling in her legs, and couldn't get up. Plus crawling would help her better find her way around the dark cave.

Emily wasn't certain how long she'd been crawling when she came across the Aggron. She could barely see it, but the silhouette matched with the feeling of cold metal when she'd felt it was enough for Emily to identify it.

She held perfectly still, hoping the large steel type would pass her by.

No such luck.

The Aggron grabbed Emily's head, thrusting into her mouth. Hoping to appease the Aggron before he got too rough, Emily started sucking to help him cum. The Aggron however didn't think this was enough, and forced her head down more until he was thrusting into her throat, gagging her when he came.

The Aggron sighed in relief, but the Aggron behind Emily grunted in irratation, grabbing her hips and thrusting into her ass as hard as possible. Emily cried out in pain, suddenly realizing how many Aggron were entering the area. Four, eight, fifteen, more. All of them looking angry and horny.

Oh no. Not again.


	4. Chapter 4, Day 3

_Chapter 3_

Day 3

Katy couldn't decide how to feel. She knew she should feel dirty. She'd spent an entire day fucking a Miltank! But...it had felt so good...

Her entire body felt happy and satisfied. No matter how much she tried to force herself to feel bad about what she'd done, thinking about it just made her horny again.

She was able to convince herself to get up before the Miltank woke and started fucking her again, though she wasn't able to convince herself that she'd be upset if the Miltank found her.

Katy still couldn't find anything to wear, and even though she was out of the Tauros and Miltank territory, she was still lost in some kind of grassy plane.

She trudged along for almost half the day before stopping under a tree to rest. "Where am I?" Katy asked herself again. She was getting really worried and scared. How had she gotten here? The last thing she remembered was being in school. She'd signed something..but what...

Katy's thoughts were interrupted as the tree shook. Looking over, she tensed up at the sight of a Nidorino shaking the tree to get at the berries in the tree. It looked angry, or at least frustrated by something. Katy began to back away slowly, only to step on a rock and trip.

The sound of Katy's stumble made the Nidorino look up, and it spotted her.

Katy tried to get up quickly, but was pinned under the Nidorino before she could. The Nidorino didn't waste any time, immediately thrusting into her pussy.

Katy was immediately sure of two things. She could tell from how hard the Nidorino was that that was why he looked so angry, and was now ramming into her with precious little mercy, and she learned that a Nidorino has tiny, hopefully non-toxic, barbs along it's shaft. Not sharp enough to hurt, at least, not sharp enough to hurt a Nidorina...

* * *

Tia, for the first time since she'd gotten to this place, was having a bad day.

The Arcanine had kicked her out of the pack for fooling around with the Ninetales. It hadn't been her fault, though it probably hadn't been the best idea to shout 'oh god your better than all the Arcanine put together!' At the ttop of her lungs as she came.

Now Tia was hiking the rocks around the cave, searching for some way to get down.

Instead, she found a Ponyta. Her first thought was that if she could befriend the Ponyta, she could ride it down the mountain. Then, when she saw the Ponyta was male, and was sporting a massive hard-on do to his lack of a mate, Tia got a much different idea.

* * *

Leanne woke in the Sandslash pit. The Sandslash, ten in all, were all worn out. Leanne considered staying in the hole for awhile longer, but decided against it in favor of figuring out what the fick was going on.

She managed to crawl out of the pit, though it took a little time. She'd barely made it two feet before she stumbled into another.

Well, she didn't fall into this one so much as she was pulled by the Krokorok, not that she noticed.

When she looked up, she saw two of the large sand crocodiles grinning down at her. The sight of them left Leanne a bit intimidated. "H-hello, I'm sorry I fell into your home. Could you help me out? I promise I won't bother you again."

Even as she spoke the Krokorok moved in, grinning wider the closer they got to her. Leanne gulped, "p-please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to fall in here, I swear!"

"Hurt you?" "Why would we hurt you?" The Krokorok questioned. Leanne's mouth fell open in shock. "D-did you just speak to me?" She questioned.

"Of course." "We're sorry if we frightened you, but, you see.." "we need a mate. There aren't any female Krokorok around right now, and we need something to...take the edge off." "Would you please help us? We'd be happy to show you out of the dessert afterwards."

Leanne paused again, confused. She'd always heard of Krokorok being viscous pokemon, their dark typing making them cruel towards others. Maybe, she thought, the stories were exaggerated. Or, more likely, they were being polite because Leanne was a possible mate.

Realizing that the latter was more likely than the former, and not wanting to see what would happen if she refused, Leanne nodded. "I'd love to help you."

The Krokorok immediately grabbed her, gently forcing her to her knees; if one even could be 'gently forced'.

* * *

Lixxy was glad to find she had feeling in her legs when she woke, as she was certain she'd wouldn't when she'd fainted from the Ivysaur's fucking her.

Lixxy looked around, but for the life of her couldn't find the Ivysaur's again. Shame, she'd loved the feeling of his vines.

Lixxy gathered herself some berries and sat in her makeshift tent to eat. After she was full, she left the tent again to go for a walk. She found that she rather enjoyed being naked. "Maybe I'll be a nudist when I get back," she said aloud, mostly to fill the annoying quietness, "or an exhibitionist."

Lixxy grinned to herself at the thought of walking around nude in public, drawing everyone's attention, making everyone horny.

Lixxy sat down on the forest floor, having worked herself up from her little fantasy and needing to relieve the pressure.

She didn't feel the need to cover herself up as she started fingering herself, if a pokemon saw or heard her, she'd get a new fuck buddy.

As it happened, it was only a few minutes before her moaning, mixed with her scent as she played with herself, attracted a pokemon to Lixxy. Looking up, she was excited to see a Tangela. Well, she had decided she was fond of vines.

Lixxy didn't stop pumping her fingers into her sopping pussy as she smiled invitingly at the Tangela, even spreading her legs to give it a better view. The Tangela looked on in fascination before extending several vines out to her.

Lixxy moved her hands, giving the Tangela access to her slit. The Tangela pushed three vines in, making Lixxy moan. "More~" she pleaded, bucking her hips against the vines to push them deeper.

The Tangela prodded Lixxy's body with more vines, caressing her chest and back, and pushing into her ass. Lixxy moaned louder, loving the feeling of the vines filling her. "Oh god, it's so good!" Lixxy cried out as she came. The Tangela pumped its vines in deeper, faster, feeling out Lixxy's insides. The inspection made Lixxy groan in pleasure as the vines felt around, her body tensing and squeezing the vines as she came repeatedly.

Then, the Tangela came. Well, sorta. The Tangela's vines all released a cool, thick liquid into Lixxy; Tangela's literal seed. It wouldn't do anything to Lixxy, what with her being human and all, but the feeling of it getting shot into her made her cum harder than the actual vine fucking.

The Tangela tried to pull back it's vines and move on, as was instinct, but Lixxy grabbed hokd of the vines, refusing to let them leave her. "Your not going anywhere. Not yet." Luxxy said with a grin, taking one vine into her mouth and sucking on it, eager for more seed.

* * *

Emily woke in much the same condition as last time: body aching, humiliated, and coated in pokemon cum. This time Emily forced herself to her feet so she would be able to cover more ground.

As she walked, she began to wonder how she could've gotten herself into this situation. What had she done to deserve this? Was this karma for some crime she couldn't remember committing? Had she pissed off the leader of a Team? Was she dead?

If nothing else, she could eliminate the last of those possibilities...for now. After walking so long her legs were starting to ache more than they had already, Emily saw a literal light at the end of the tunnel.

She'd found her way out of the cave! She was free! She was still lost, but it would be easier to avoid dangers now that she was out in the light.

She began to run, eager to escape the cave. This wasn't the best idea, as her reckless sprint caused her to trip, fall, and hit the stone floor. Emily groaned in annoyance, feeling the hot sting from the scrapes she'd gotten. She tried to get back up, and was pushed back down by a

Boldore.

Emily had been so focused on the task of reaching the exit of the cave, she hadn't even noticed the large rock type. She knew what would happen next immediately, and decided to simply endure it. At least there was only one of them this time.

The Boldore's cock rammed into Emily, harder than she would've thought possible. She cried out in pain, but doing so encouraged the Boldore to slam into her harder.

The Boldore didn't stop after cumming once, or twice, or twenty times. The rock type seemed to have a limitless pool of endurance. Any time Emily tried to get up, the Boldore forced her back down, making her face hit the stone beneath her hard.

By the time the Boldore was finally finished with her, Emily couldn't walk. But, determined not to stay in this hell cave any longer, she began crawling.

She was almost at the mouth of the cave when the Excadril grabbed her.


	5. Chapter 5, Day 4

_Chapter 5_

Day 4

Katy's pussy was aching. The Nidorino's barbed member had done a number on her insides while they'd fucked, and now Katy would be walking funny for who knew how long.

The weird thing was, she upset by this. A bit annoyed certainly, but as much as the Nidorino fucking her had hurt, it had felt three times as good.

Katy was finding more and more that she didn't mind fucking pokemon.

Before she could debate the ethics of such a thing with herself, Katy heard a low grumbling. The Nidorino was asleep next to her, but the sound was coming from the other side. Looking over, Katy saw a Nidorina glaring at her.

Katy gulped. The Nidorino must be this Nidorina's mate. And she didn't look happy that Katy had been fucking with him. Thinking fast, Katy smiled at the Nidorina. "I can make you feel good to~" she offered.

The Nidorina hadn't been expecting that. After a moment of consideration, the Nidorina turned, spreading her legs slightly to show Katy her pussy; practically swollen with the heat of mating season.

Katy crawled over, gently brushing the poison type's slit with her hand. Even the gently touch made the Nidorina moan, a shiver going through her body.

Katy held the Nidorina's hips, and licked along her pussy slowly for a few moments before pushing her tongue inside and eating her out.

The Nidorina moaned louder, and Katy couldn't help reaching one hand between her legs to touch herself as she pleased the pokemon. She couldn't deny it anymore. She was definitely enjoying herself here.

* * *

"Harder!" Tia screamed, spurring the Rapidash to thrust his massive hardness into her rougher. Her stomach buldged slightly with the size of the Rapidash, and her chest was pressed hard against the stone she had to bend over to make it possible for the equine pokemon to rut her, but she didn't care, this was too fucking good!

Tia had spent an entire day fucking the Ponyta, which apparently was great stamina training, because he'd evolved just before dawn. And Tia loved it.

The newly evolved fire type was much bigger than he'd been before, which was saying a lot considering how big he'd already been. Tia had stopped trying to keep track of how many times she'd cum, knowing that, by now, it must've been in or near the triple digits.

From the sloshing in her stomach, Tia knew was full to the brim with Rapidash cum, but she wanted more.

She nearly cries when she felt the Rapidash pull out of her pussy, then screamed in joy when he thrust back into her ass. "Fuck yes!"

* * *

Leanne panted, trying to catch her breath. The Krokorok had started fucking her, both taking a hole on either side of her, the day before and hadn't stopper until a little passed midnight. It had been enjoyable, but a bit too rough for Leanne's liking.

Once the Krokorok were both asleep, Leanne gave them both a kiss on the forehead before climbing back out of the pit they'd dug.

She walked for a bit, stoppingby what appeared to be an oasis to get a little water. She'd barely taken two steps when she heard a loud yelp of pain.

Evidently, one of those two steps had been onto a Dunsparce's tail. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Leanne said immediately, dropping down to check if the pokemon was really hurt.

"It's fine...doesn't matter if I get hurt." The Dunsparce said. "What do you mean?" Leanne asked in confusion.

"A Dunsparce doesn't matter...we just sit around and do nothing. We aren't good for battle, we aren't fun to have around, and we aren't much to look at." The Dunsparce sighed, "it's mating season right now...maybe all us Dunsparce should just not mate. Spare the world from having to deal with us any longer."

"Don't say such a thing!" Leanne said immediately, "every pokemon is special and amazing in their own way. So what you aren't a battler, your still great just as you are. In fact," Leanne added with a smile, "I've always kind of liked the look of the Dunsparce."

"R-really?" The Dunsparce asked, eyes watering slightly. "Oh thank you.." the Dunsparce wriggledin the sand for a moment, but nothing happened.

"Hmm. My tail still hurts from when you stepped on it. I won't be able to dig down to the mating grounds for awhile. "

"Sorry again for that." Leanne said, "maybe...I could..take the edge off while you wait?" "You'd do that for me?" The Dunsparce asked. Leanne nodded, smiling

The Dunsparce smiled back, rolling onto its back, showing that it was a female. Leanne hadn't been able to tell from the look or even the voice, but she didn't mind. She'd taken care of one or two human girls in her time, she could handle a female Dunsparce.

* * *

Having sex with a pokemon was a taboo in and of itself, but doing it with bug types was like a taboo within a taboo. Lixxy couldn't even pretend to care.

The moment she'd been the Heracross, she wanted it. The large blue beetle pokemon was looking around for food, unlikely to pay any attention to Lixxy until it found the nectar it was after.

But that didn't stop Lixxy. Taking a large stick, Lixxy pried the bark off a tree, revealing a layer of sappy nectar. The Heracross smelled it, turning, and sseeing Lixxy, her chest and legs covered in nectar.

The Heracross rushed over to her, immediately licking and sucking her breasts to get the delicious sap from them. Lixxy moaned, loving the feeling of the Heracross' tongue.

Once her chest was cleaned iff, the Heracross moved to her legs, licking them clean only to find the her pussy was coated, and filled, with even more nectar; a trick Lixxy had used to train her pet Snubble at home.

The Heracross licked his lips, and began feasting.

Lixxy's moaning was heard throughout the forest.

* * *

Emily didn't remember being taken to the little underground cavern, she must be passed out while the Excadrill carried her. All she knew was that she woke to being fucked.

The Excadrill made no attempt to ease Emily's already sore body, every thrust beating her against the rough stone wall, scratching and bruising her back. The Excadrill's claws dug into her sides, cutting her skin.

Emily grit her teeth, refusing to start crying again as the Excadrill's cock, about two sizes too big, was rammed hard into her pussy, as though trying to tear it in half. Why didn't these pokemon get that she just wanted out of the cave?

Emily cried out when the Excadrill bit her neck, a few tears escaping. That was all the Excadrill needed to pick up the pace, forcing his rob even harder into her.

The Excadrill, unlike the pokemon before it, let Emily go after cumming just once. The catch: it took the damn thing nearly five hours to get off, during which Emily passed in and out of consciousness.

She woke later in the pitch darkness of the cave, aware only of the fact that she was covered head to toe in Excadrill cum.


	6. Chapter 6, Day 5

_Chapter 6_

Day 5

Katy couldn't remember the last time she'd had as much fun as she was that moment.

She and the Nidorina had passed out after spending the full day fucking off and on, only stopping once to rest while they ate berries.

It hadn't occurred to Katy to wonder why the Nidorino hadn't woken up until the next day, when she saw it looming over her and his mate.

He had been awake. Watching. Katy tried to feel creeped out by that realization, but only got herself hornier at the thought of the Nidorino seeing all the stuff she'd done with the female pokemon.

Now here she was, body sandwiched between the two poison types, their barbs poking into her, though not actually poisoning her.

The Nidorino rammed his barbed cock into Katy's ass, The Nidorina grinding her pussy against Katy's. They'd been at it for hours, but Katy still wanted more.

* * *

Tia wished she hadn't blacked out. The Rapidash probably would've stayed around longer if she hadn't passed out from cumming so much.

Now she had to make her own way down the mountain. "Or," she thought out loud, "I could go up the mountain and make a new friend."

Without needing to think on it further, Tia began climbing higher up the mountain wearing nothing but her skin. And a good thing to, as the mountain only got hotter the higher she climbed.

After two hours, Tia was about to give up and head back down the mountain, when she heard a noise from inside a nearby cave in the mountain.

Investigating the cave, Tia found a Torkoal, looking rather distressed. Tia smiled, "no mate huh big guy?" Tia asked as she approached.

"No mate." The Torkoal said ruefully, letting out a puff of smoke and steam. Tia smiled, "maybe I could be your mate?Just for ttoday to help you cope?" She asked hopefully.

The Torkoal looked up curiously, "you would help me? Be my mate for the day?" Tia nodded, "I'd love to." She said, laying down on the warm cave floor, opening her legs wide for the Torkoal.

The Torkoal came over happily, placing his forelegs on Tia's arms. Torkoal were naturally very rough with each other, and he saw no reason to change that for this human girl.

He rammed his cock, just as solid as his volcanic shell and nearly as burning to the touch, into Tia without any attempt to be gentle. Tia cried out, loving the force. The Torkoal leaned down, biting down hard on Tia's neck, and placing a bit more weight from his body onto her; a customary showing of dominance that was instinct to a Torkoal.

Tia loved it, begging the Torkoal to use her more. The Torkoal was surprised by how willing the human girl was, and was excited to have her for the entire day.

* * *

Leanne felt good for helping out the little Dunsparce. Plus her pussy had tasted amazing, so that was good. She'd tunneled off to the mating grounds after her tail was feeling better, and Leanne continued on her way.

After awhile, Leanne got a feeling of being...watched. Looking into the distance, she could see a figure just far enough away that she couldn't quite see it.

She decided it was just a trick of the light and heatwave from hot sand at first, but the more the day went on, the more she saw the figure in the distance, as though getting closer. Then she started seeing more of them, three, five, ten, all standing stock still at the edge of her line of sight.

Eventually Leanne got so spooked she decided to run for it, but after twenty straight minutes of running, Leanne was too exhausted to keep going, and the figures looked to have actually gotten closer.

Leanne tried to keep on going, but collasped from ths heat and the fatigue.

It was sunset when Leanne woke, seeing that she was surrounded by the figures. She began to panic, but then started recognizing the creatures.

The green skin, the rigid arms and legs that gave them a scarecrow-like appearance, the thorny cap and spikes along their bodies, and that ever so slightly creepy grin on their faces.

These were Cacturne.

All male by the look of the hardness sprouting from each one as they gathered around her. Leanne was still a bit freaked out, but knowing what they were after made it easier to deal with.

Leanne opened her mouth to speak to them, and the closest Cacturne grabbed her head, thrusting his hardened member into her mouth.

Their members didn't have any thorns, which Leanne was grateful for as the Cacturne's cock pushed to the back of her throat. Others joined in; one laying down under her and pulling Leanne down to make her rise him, one behind her grabbing her hips and thrusting into her ass, and two standing on either side of her, grabbing her wrists and moving her hands to their members, making her stroke them off.

There were several more Cacturne. None of them wanted to wait their turn, and soon other joined in, pushing into her mouth, pussy, and ass two at a time, thrusting between her breasts, rubbing against her sides, feet, and stomach, and all around using Leanne as a fuck doll.

Leanne didn't mind too much, as it felt rather nice, especially when they all came at once in and on her. But they just never stopped. They seemed to have far more energy than Leanne did, and even when they got tired out, they were replaced by two more. And the Cacturne oonly got more aggressive as they went on.

It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Lixxy had enjoyed her time with the Heracross, but her lust was near endless, and she was up again the next day looking for more.

She didn't need to search long. She grinned ear to ear when she found a Lickitung. She wondered for a moment if what was said about the pokemon's tongue was true. When she saw it extend it's tongue up and pluck an apple froma branch twenty feet in the air, she knew it was all true.

Lixxy went over to the Lickitung willing to do anything to win his favor. The Lickitung gave her a curious look, then, licking her face (a Lickitung's method of getting an understanding of it's surroundings, much like a bug type'saantenna) and detecting her lust.

Immediately, the Lickitung extended his tongue, wrapping it around Leanne's body, binding her arms and legs, and forcing her to the ground. The Lickitung showed his erect member in front of Lixxy's face, the tip of his tongue brushing her slit teasingly.

Ordinarily, a female would retaliate, and there would be a struggle for dominance, but Lixxy took a great deal of pleasure in being forced, and happily engulfed the Lickitung's cock to the base.

This surprised the Lickitung, who responded by pushing his tongue deeper into her. Lixxy moaned around the Lickitung's cock, bobbing her head faster to deep throat him.

The two kept at it for some time, the Lickitung working his tongue deeper and deeper until finally bottoming out inside Lixxy, making her cum hard. Sensing his own climax, the Lickitung flipped Lixxy over, removing his tongue and thrusting his cock into her as he came.

As he continued thrusting into her, determined to cum again, the Lickitung pushed his tongue into Lixxy's mouth, forcing her to suck and gag on it as a final act of submission, which would mark her as the Lickitung's breeding slave for the entire day.

Lixxy was more than happy to submit.

* * *

Emily wasn't sure how long it had taken her to clean herself off. It hadn't been easy in the near pitch darkness of the cave.

There was the barest glimmer of light coming from somewhere high up; which Emily immediately started heading for. Climbing wasn't easy when you could only see every other rock, but she managed to make it up to the next slope, where she slipped and stumbled into a stream.

The water was warmer than she expected, and was actually rather pleasent. She found that the warm water left this section of the cave damp with moist moss.

Emily wolfed down as much moss and water as she could, starved and dehydrated from the passed few days. Emily sighed in relief after she managed to get full, and leaned against the cave wall to rest.

A chill ran through her when she saw a pair of blank white eyes starring at her. Emily scooted back as the pokemon, a Parasect, approached her from the shadows. There still wasn't much light, and the bug type looked creeper in the darkness than it would've in the light.

Parasect felt no lust. Or much of anything for that matter. But the parasitic fungus that grew on its back and controlled its every moved forced it forward. It had sensed the body heat from Emily, and decided to use her as a sort of incubator.

More and more Parasect appeared, attracted by the signal sent out from the first. Several of them got close, holding Emily down with their claws. She didn't dare risk moving and getting attacked.

The females moved forward first, spreading Emily's pussy and ass and forcing their eggs inside. Emily tried to struggle, but stopped when the Parasect claws started cutting her. Once she was full of eggs, the males moved forward, thrusting into her to fertilize the eggs.

It went on for nearly two hours before the Parasect finally stopped, letting out a cloud of fungal spores so the Paras would hatch with mushrooms of their own.

The Parasect receded into the darkness, leaving Emily to black out.

Emily woke hours later when the eggs hatched. She screamed as the dozens of Paras all crawled out of her, crawling away into the cave. Emily sat shaking from the experience. After a few moments of rest, she did the only thing she could think to do: cleaned herself in the stream until she could manage to feel someone cleaned, and laid down to rest; praying no pokemon approached her in her sleep.


	7. Chapter 7, Day 6

_Chapter 7_

Day 6

Katy was a bit upset to be leaving the Nidorina and Nidorino, especially with her having finally accepted that she was okay with them. But she still needed to find her way back to her home. She'd decided she wouldn't slap whoever had put her here for putting her here, just slap them for doing it without her permission.

As she wondered around the fields, trying desperately to remember which way she'd gone and come so she'd be able to find the Nidos again later, the most Katy managed to do was get herself lost.

"Fantastic." Katy groaned in annoyance when she passed a stone she'd placed so we wouldn't get lost, confirming that she was going in circles.

It was already passed noon, so Katy decided to stop and rest. "Maybe I should've stayed with the Nidos. We could've had a little more fun and then maybe they could've helped me find my way out."

Katy was just about to get up and backtrack her way to the Nidos when she heard a sound nearby. Turning to the taller grass, she saw a Rhyhorn appear.

Katy smiled at the opportunity. The Rhyhorn was bound to know it's way around the plains, and could easily carry her. And with her being able to talk to pokemon (something that still baffled her) she'd be able to convince him to help.

Katy approached the Rhyhorn slowly, so as not to startle or anger it. "Hello, I was wondering if you could help me figure out how to get out of here? Back to the city?" She asked.

The Rhyhorn looked up, seeing Katy and admiring her naked form. "I can help. Can you help me?" The Rhyhorn asked. "Certainly, with what?" Katy asked, though she was almost certainly she knew.

The Rhyhorn moved forward, tilting his head up to lick Katy's pussy. Katy moaned, holding the pokemon's head. "Y-your pretty good you know~" the Rhyhorn's tongue probed deeply into her, and its horn rubbed against her clit as he did.

It only took Katy ten minutes to cum, and she laid down on her back for the Rhyhorn, spreading her legs. She tried to convince herself this was only to get help from the pokemon, but shd knew she was excited about taking it from the bigger pokemon.

The Rhyhorn licked his lips, moving over Katy and lining his member, already painfully hard and throbbing from the lust of mating season, to her. Katy wrapped her arns around the Rhyhorn's head so she'd have something to hold onto as he forced his turgid cock into her.

Both moaned loudly as the Rhyhorn's rod pushed into and was squeezed tightly by Katy's small pussy. Katy couldn't move herself very much, but didn't need to. It only to three powerful thrusts for the Rhyhorn to hilt himself inside her.

Katy came twice before the Rhyhorn, and when the Rhyhorn did reach his climax, the force of it pushed Katy into another climax. Katy panted, frowning as the Rhyhorn started to pull out. She held his head, guiding him back. Home could wait a few more hours.

* * *

Tia felt great about helping out the Torkoal. Now he'd have the courage to go find a mate. But for now, Tia had to keep climbing up the mountain. She was getting close to the top, and had an idea of what pokemon she'd find there.

She figured she could probably make it all the way up in a day, and probably could have if she hadn't gotten distracte. She ccouldn't help it. She was used to getting sex at least once a day now, and the Camerupt looked too good to pass up.

Didn't take much convincing either. Really all she had to do was bend over nearby and the large pokemon forced her to the ground, fucking her from behind.

The Camerupt was definitely the biggest Tia had taken so far, and it too almost ten minutes for him to get all the way to the hilt.

Tia was in bliss, loving how her body was pushed against the rocky ground with every thrust. She couldn't wait to see how much she'd get when the pokemon 'erupted'.

* * *

Leanne woke covered head to toe in what she could only assume was Cacturne cum. She'd have been upset if it hadn't felt so good on her skin.

She cleaned herself off as best she could and kept going. She didn't make it very far though.

Leanne liked to be diplomatic in confusing situations, but that was difficult to do when a Skarmory swooped out of the sky, plucked her off the ground, and flew off.

Leanne tried to speak with him, but he either couldn't hear her or just wasn't listening. Leanne wondered if maybe he was taking her out of the desert, but that thought was proven false when they landed in a clearing in a patch of thorny vines, deeper in the desert than Leanne had started.

Leanne opened her mouth to talk, and was forced to the ground by the Skarmory's dense wings. The Skarmory positioned his legs on either side of Leanne before thrusting into her hard, not seeming to care that he'd penetrated the wrong hole; or perhaps he'd actually been aiming for her ass.

Leanne cried out, leaning the hard way that the wings weren't the only part of a Skarmory that was harder than steel.

* * *

Lixxy had enjoyed the last few days immensely, but wanted to try out a female next. Imagine her delight when she found a Bellossom dancing in a clearing.

The grass type looked so beautiful as she moved, hips swaying to some imaginary music. Leanne joined in, entering the clearing and dancing with her.

The Bellossom noticed, and soon the two were dancing together, so close their chests were squeezed together, and Lixxy could feel the heat between the grass type's legs.

Soon neither of them could take it anymore, and the dance ended abruptly as the two fell to the ground in each other's arms, kissing sloppily.

Lixxy wasted no time, putting the Bellossom's legs around her neck as she leaned in to lick her pussy. Lixxy found it tasted like a sweet mix of honey and berry juice.

Enjoying the taste, Lixxy ate the Bellossom rougher, forcing her tongue as deep as it would go; only stopping to nibble on her clit a few times.

The Bellossom barely lasted ten minutes before screaming out in climax, coating Lixxy's face in her delicious cum. Lixxy licked her face clean, and kissed the Bellossom to let her taste herself.

The Bellossom tried to move so she could return the favor, but Lixxy had a better idea. She locked her legs around the Bellossom's, and began grinding her pussy into the grass type's. Slowly at first, but getting faster until Lixxy pushed the Bellossom's body with every movement of her hips.

The Bellossom moaned in bliss, bucking her hips against Lixxy's for more.

The two came near simotaniously, both screaming out without a care for who heard them. Lixxy panted, but wasn't anywhere close to done with her new Bellossom.

* * *

Emily had hoped she'd find her way out of the cave before nightfall, as without the light pouring in from the exit, she was essentially blind.

No such luck.

It got dark and Emily lost all sense of direction. She resorted to feeling her way along the walls, though she could've been taking herself deeper into the cave for all she knew.

After a few fours, Emily started feeling smoother stones as she walked, which she hoped was a good sign. A bit later, she realized they were gems of some kind.

Hoping she'd be able to get something good out of this ordeal, Emily stopped to try and pry a few of the gems from thewall. The rresult was a hiss.

Emily froze, fear creeping into her as the Sableye moved forward, grabbing her by the arm and throwing her to the ground. Emily knew what would happen next before the Sableye grabbed and forced her legs open, thrusting its cock into her savagely.

Another Sableye thrust into her mouth when she cried out, and Emily began to cry as she realized just how many Sableye were closing into her; all of whom she'd already touched on the eye on her way through the tunnel, which was all the provocation they needed.


	8. Chapter 8, Day 7

**I know I keep saying this, but seriously this is the last uupdate before the November hiatus.**

* * *

 _Chapter 8_

Day 7

"The way out is beyond that hill."

The Rhyhorn said to Katy.

They'd spent a little more time fucking than Katy had anicipated, but she'd made it nonetheless. Katy gave the Rhyhorn a kiss before sending him off and heading up the hill. She reached the top, and her jaw dropped.

She saw the way out, the large building was rather obvious. She also saw the group of Kangaskhan in front of it.

They all looked to be female, save for the particularly large one at the very back. They all stood in a sort of formation, as though guarding the building. There was no way to sneak through.

Katy stood there, thinking, for several minutes before realizing what she needed to do. She gathered her steel, and began down the hill towards the Kangaskhan.

"Hello." Katy said polietely, causing all the Kangaskhan to glare angrily at her. "I would like to talk with the alpha." Katy said. "What business do you have with the alpha?" One of the females questioned, "I just want to leave her and go home. Your alpha is in front of the door." Katy replied, hoping her fear didn't show on her face.

The Kangaskhan grumbled, moving back slightly to allow Katy through.

Katy let out the breath she'd been holding, and walked forward. She could feel the eyes of the many female pokemon all staring down at her menacingly as she walked forward, and tried to move faster to get away from them all.

The alpha looked down at Katy as she got near. "Human. You wish to pass through?" He questioned. Katy nodded, "I'd like to go home."

"You've got another day." The Kangaskhan said. "I've got what?" Katy asked. "Another day. One more actually. I wastold not to let you tthrough until all seven days were up." The Kangaskhan explained.

"By who?" Katy questioned in confusion.

The Kangaskhan shrugged, "more humans. Science humans I think, wanted to stuff something about humans being around pokemon during their mating time. Said you'd 'signed', and couldn't leave until the end of the seventh day, which is today actually."

Katy groaned in frustration. What was she supposed to do now?

"There's something else I was told to do before allowing you to leave." The Kangaskhan said. Katy perked up, "what's that?"

The Kangaskhan stepped forward, grabbing Katy. "The science humans wish to know what a Kangaskhan would do with a human." He said, letting his massive hard-on rub between her legs.

Katy felt herself blush, but knew there was no way out of it. They weren't going to move until the day was up, she couldn't get out of the Kangaskhan's grip, if she did she'd be surrounded by angry females, and most importantly, she wasn't sure she even wanted to get away.

"Very well." Katy said, accepting, and excited about, her fate.

The Kangaskhan turned Katy around, ordering the many females to take turns licking her pussy. Katy was worried they'd all be angry and might attack, but the females were quite docile at the alpha's word.

And good with their tongues as Katy soon learned. Each Kangaskhan pushed its tongue, which was proportionately as a big as a cock, into Katy and didn't stop until she came. When Katy realized each and every one was going to do this, she gulped at the sight of the many, many female Kangaskhan.

Katy woke an hour after passing out from the constant climaxes. The Kangashkan didn't seem to have ever stopped licking her slit, as it wad now completely drenched in saliva and cum.

The alpha lined himself up, and Katy braced herself. The Kangaskhan pulled Katy's hips down, forcing the first few inches of his cock into her. It hurt, but not nearly as much as she'd been expecting. And the rush of pleasure when the alpha began to buck his hips made her forget any and all pain entirely.

Katy started cumming again, repeatedly, and was in danger of passing out again until the females brought her a selection of berries to keep her going. "Alpha's cocksleeve must remain conscious for the remainder of the day."

Katy moaned. It was gonna be a long day, but that wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

It took her quite awhile, but Tia finally reached the top of the mountain. Her eyes widened in glee as she saw the pokemon before her, the rulers of this firing mountain: A Blaziken, Infernape, and Charizard. All male, none with mates.

Usually they'd have paired up by now, and the fact that they hadn't told Tia she was on the right track.

Tia didn't need to do much upon arriving, she already had their attention by A: being present at the top of the mountain, B: being female, and C: being stark naked.

One could argue that Tia's obvious willingness to be rutted was also a factor, but the three would likely have pinned her to the rocky ground regardless.

It took a moment or two for them all to get into position, the Charizard claiming Tia's pussy, the Infernape taking her aaa and the Blaziken taking her mouth and throat.

"Don't be gentle~" Tia purred, the only words she actually spoke to the fire types before her mouth was repurposed and the Charizard and Infernape began ramming into her from either side; seeming to take her words to heart.

Tia didn't know if she'd ever leave the mountain, but so long as she got to be sandwiched between these amazing pokemon, she didn't care.

* * *

Leanne, with some difficulty, had made it out of the Skarmory nest. Her ass ached from the hours of fucking, and her sides were scraped by the thorny vines surrounding the nest.

Leanne had spent quite awhile walking, but was no closer to finding her way out of the desert than she had been.

That was of course, until she spotted a cloud of sand being kicked up a little ways ahead. Getting an idea, Leanne rushed towards it.

Upon reaching the cloud, Leanne found that she'd been right, it was in fact a Hippowdon.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could get some help." Leanne asked the large pokemon, "I was wondering if you could take me to the edge of the desert so I can go home?"

The Hippowdon's response was to pin Leanne to the sandy ground.

"Oh not this again." Leanne muttered, "please at least hurr-AH!" Leanne cried out as the Hippowdon, whose member was about a size and a half too big for Leanne's pussy, rammed himself in hard. Leanne wasn't sure if it was the sheer size, hardness, or force the ground type was using to bottom out inside her, but she was caught between intense pleasure and intense pain.

She tried to only focus on the pleasure, but found it too difficult to focus on anything at all.

The Hippowdon continued to thrust into Leanne, only getting rougher with each passing minute, for forty minutes straight before hilting himself inside her and cumming hard.

Leanne panted, letting the warm feeling of the seed now filling her wash over her. She'd actually managed to cum as well, so she supposed it couldn't have been too bad. And now she'd get to leave the-

The Hippowdon wasn't getting off of her. He thrust back in, no less hard than he'd been a few moments ago. Leanne groaned in annoyance as she realized it would be awhile before she was done in the desert.

* * *

Lixxy followed the trail the Bellossom had showed her. It had taken awhile to reach the end, as she'd gotten excited and had to stop to touch herself a few times. But now she was at the end.

The trail ended in a clearing, a massive Venosaur sitting in the center. This was the ruler of this forest.

Lixxy stepped forward, and bowed to the Venasaur. "Hello great Venasaur." She said. "Hello human. Why have you come here?" The Venasaur asked.

"I was brought to this forest by other humans. While here I've mated with many pokemon, male and female," Lixxy explained, "and I've loved every moment of it. I've only been here a week, but I want to meet and please every different kind of pokemon in this forest, with your permission of course."

The Venasaur looked surprised, "you are glad to have been brought here?" Lixxy nods, "I love it!"

"Very well human. You have my permission to continue through the forest, mating with all those you come across. However, you must please me first."

Lixxy grinned, "I was planning on it~" she purred as she walked over to the Venasaur, letting her hips sway as she did.

The Venasaur let out his vines, lifting Lixxy up and bringing her close. On vine help her in place for the Venasaur to push his enormous tongue into her pussy, the other vine simply ramming into her ass.

Lixxy moaned, "oh yes~ use me great Venasaur!"

The Venasaur only just managed to get his tongue all the way inside Lixxy when she came. He withdrew his vine from her ass, pushing it into her mouth for her to suck on, which she seemed all to happy to do.

Venasaur them moved forward, lining up his member to Lixxy's pussy. Under normal circumstances there was no way it would ever fit, but with the Venasaur's saliva and Lixxy's cum acting as lubricant, he was able to just barely push inside.

Lixxy moaned in pleasure, screaming out for more. The Venasaur grunted and groaned as he forced his length into Lixxy, wondering how it was possible for her to not be in pain and instead be feeling so much pleasure.

"More! More! Please Venasaur, harder!" Lixxy cried in ecstasy as her stomach buldged, stretched by the size of the Venasaur's rod.

Lixxy came with a cry of joy a few moments later, the tightness of her pussy bringing the Venasaur to an early climax that filled Lixxy to the brim with hot seed, causing her stomach to puff up. Lixxy panted, but didn't try to get out from underneath the Venasaur.

"Your still hard, and I've still got another hole~" Lixxy said seductively. The Venasaur grinned, glad he had accepted this human.

* * *

Emily was lost in the cave, and had very little hope she'd ever find her way out. She couldn't quite bring herself to stop walking though, as if she just sat down then she'd be dead for certain. If she kept moving, she at least had a chance of escaping this cave. Or getting herself trapped deeper in it.

Unfortunately, the latter appeared to be the case when Emily stepped on a section of unstable stone and fell through the floor.

She tensed up, silent as she fell. She expected to feel a hard thud then see a white light, but instead landed in a pool of water. It wasn't warm like the stream had been, but was oddly refreshing.

Emily pulled herself out of the water onto the stone nearby. It was officially pitch black, Emily had stooped to the very body of the cave.

'At least I officially can't get down any lower, nowhere to go but up.' Emily thought, though she could barely bring herself to stand up.

Emily decided to rest for a bit, just watching the little lights in the darkness while she caught her breath...

Lights? Oh hell.

Emily started to stumble back as the lights, undoutably the eyes of several pokemon foot slipped into the water, and several slimy coils wrapped around it.

Emily shreiked, kicking her foot out and sending the Omastar across the floor. That's when Emily realized what was surrounding her. Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Cradile, Armaldo, Ramparados, Bastiodon, Carracosta, Archeops, Tyrantrum, and Aurorus; the fossil pokemon.

All ready to mate.

Even Tia at the top of a different mountain heard Emily screaming.

* * *

The next morning all five girls woke up, fully dressed, in the facility. All were thanked by the scientists and teachers, and asked about their individual experience.

Katy said that hers hadn't been bad, and she'd definitely want to see the Nidorina and Nidorino again. Tia and Lixxy both raved about how amazing it had been, Lixxy actually getting angry about being removed from the forest. Leanne said it had been find, but she couldn't wait to get home. And Emily, after being bandaged up and given a few shots, kicked the scientist so hard in the groin that he actually lost consciousness.

Katy, Leanne, and Tia returned to their homes, Katy getting a job at the local center to finance her weekly trips to the Safari Zone, and Tia becoming a regular client of the pokemon brothel. Lixxy actually moved to the forest, having a large house built in a clearing close to the Venasaur's (Lixxy's room being sound proofed of course). And Emily, after a few months of physical and psychiatric therapy, was able to recover physically, mentally, and emotionally from the experience; her life continue as it had before, though now she tended to get the slightest bit nervous around ground types and other cave dwelling pokemon, and developed a bit of a femdom fetish.

All continued to live happily, and all were certain to always, ALWAYS, check the small print.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I hope I did a good job finishing what Lixie Lorn started and that you all enjoyed it. How'd I do? Who's tale was your favorite to view? What other lost stories would you like to see be revived? Would you be interested in a male version of Seven Days? I'm sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
